Victory God:Brownie's legend
by SilverAmarant
Summary: A Woofalon creature called Brownie Brooklyn who was created by a scientist, was chosen to be one of the gods of the 'god project' and with the help of the goddess Galaxy and another god called Bebe, Brownie will defeat evil and avenge her creator.
1. The first god

The Amarant...  
...A sacred flower that is told to have been passed down from generations in a demon family...  
...It is such a beautiful but tainted flower...  
... It's told to live it's owner's life...  
...But when the last petal falls...  
... It means the owner is dead.

"Finally! It's finished," a male scientist with shoulder-length blond hair tied in a ponytail smiled at his creation. He was inside what appeared to be a big labratory with alot electrical wires everywhere. At the man's side is a wooden desk with an computer on it. And just infront of him, a unknown creature with multiple attached to it. The man the man has a side fringe covering the right side of his face and sea-blue eyes. He wore a black suit and an orange T-shirt underneath.  
"The project that will bring thousands of miracles to the world. The life that will protect the world for , she is complete...  
... My miracle, Brownie," the scientist stated while looking at his clip-board. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The scientist looked at the door rather confusingly. "Hmm? Wonder who's here?" The man opened the door knob and as soon as he opened the door, his face turned to that of shock and was blushing madly.

"GALAXY!?" He literally shouted so loudly, that the birds would've flown away. Standing in front of him was a very beautiful woman. She had blond hair tied in pigtails and a side fringe covering her right eye. She had bright blue eyes and and a light blue dress with a bit darker shade of blue with pink cuffs at the end of her sleeves. "Hi Brooklyn~", she said with a cheery smile. The man known as Brooklyn nervously ran a hand through his hair while stuttering out his words. " H-Hi Galaxy. W-What are you doing h-here?"  
'Is he blushing?' Galaxy thought while still holding a cheery face. "I'm here to check on your 'Woofalon project'", Galaxy said with a happy smile covering her features. "R-Right, I see," Brooklyn said, rather embaressed. 'Of course it is you idiot. Galaxy does this everyday.'  
"R-Right this way then." Brooklyn led Galaxy into his labratory. Galaxy walked up to Brooklyn's creation and kneeled down to it's size. "Wow! This is your finished project?She looks amazing!" Galaxy commented to her best male pal with twinkling eyes as she looked at the female creation in front of her. Brooklyn walked up to his desk and said," Isn't she just. She's my finest creation yet." He then turned to his computer. "Well... Shall we wake her up?" he asked rhetorically, and then he pressed the enter button on the keyboard.

Instantly, the female project was attacked by multiple volts, entering her body and bringing her energy and life. After 10 seconds the volts dispersed and slowly, the robot-like creature opened her big eyes. She had a body of a young human child but the features of a dog. She had two floppy, brown dog ears, brown fur, beige eyes, caramel/red hair and most of the tail, a red, short dress with pink leggings, yellow dress collar and a white muzzle. "Wow! It worked!" excaimed Galaxy, with such emotion in her eyes. "Half human, half dog. The creatures known as Woofalons," Brooklyn said rather proudly. Brooklyn then walked up to his female pup and took off the wires on her body and quickly put on a what appeared to be an earphone on her left ear. "That earphone must never be taken off. If that happens, your life won't last, ok?" Brooklyn told his young Woofalon. The young girl blushed a little before replying," Y-Yes father." Her voice sounded a little robotic but was hardly noticable. Brooklyn smiled sweetly. " Good. Then with that, your name shall be Brownie." "B-Brownie?" the little pup asked rater cutely. "Aww~ that sounds like a really cute name~" Galaxy giddily replied. Brownie, noticing Galaxy for the first time and shyly hid behind her 'father'.

"I see she's rather shy. Don't be shy Brownie, Galaxy's a lovely lady," Brooklyn assured Brownie, giving her a little pat on her head. Hesitantly, Brownie walked up to Galaxy. In a rather shy voice, she said," H-Hi." Then she quickly hid behind Brooklyn again. "Ha ha~! That's adorable~ I'm sure she'll get used to me after a few days" Galaxy explained with a smile but then her face turned into a frown. Noticing this, Brooklyn asked, " Thinking about your vision again arn't you?"  
Galaxy nodded. "Yes. It really worries coming from all ages.I fear that evil is coming. People keep saying I'm being paranoid, but, I know I'm right. Only you believe me, which I am very thankful for. I'm glad you created the 'God project with me'."  
Brooklyn then had a confused look. "Can you tell me what the 'God project' was supposed to do again? I've forgotten again" Brooklyn said rather awkwardly.

" The 'God project' will be given to three girls any race and be given the power to be a god. You will know if they are blessed as a god if they have a paw print on their right hand which I've called the 'Sacria'. They then will house special powers of a god and become a god of either:Spirit,Time or Dimensions. They will be our protecters of the world. But the strongest god will be known as the 'Victory god'. She will be the one with the power who can only defeat the true evil of this world: Corvis Yan, the cat demon who's family follows his plans to destroy all worlds. Problem is, I don't know when all three god's will appear. We already have one god who's Brownie, but the other two gods is unknown to me when they will appear."

Brooklyn then lifted Brownie up. "Well don't worry about it for now." He then put his hand out to Galaxy. "Come on. Lets go have some fun with Brownie eh?"  
Galaxy smiled and took Brooklyn's hand. "Okay."

~A few days later~

"Hello Galaxy~! Welcome back!" Brownie exclaimed as Galaxy came into view. Brownie had bonded with Galaxy a lot over the days and now to Brownie, she feels like she has a of course was blushing madly. Galaxy stayed for a few hours then walked on her way home. She was walking in an ally way, then Galaxy felt a presence behind her. 'What is this evil aura I feel' Galaxy thought then as soon as she turned around she was left with a fear filled face and the last thing she saw was a malicious smirk. Then as sharp metal collided into her chest she ear-peircingly screamed.

Brownie was curling up against Brooklyn in a chair when her dog ears heard a scream. Brownie knew who that scream belonged to. "Father! Galaxy-chan's in trouble!" She explained rather worryingly. As soon as he heard that, Brooklyn literally sprang out of his chair and ran out the door with a young Brownie leading him to the source of the scream. After a few minutes running they came across the allyway and Brooklyn's eyes were like saucers. On the ground was a blood-stained Galaxy with stab wounds all over her person. A pool of blood was formed underneath her. Brooklyn ran as fast as he could to Galaxy. "GALAXY!" he lifted her upper body as he sat next to her bloodied body.  
"...Broo...klyn... pl-ease look... after Brownie..." Galaxy had managed to say before letting out her last breath and falling limp. Tears in Brooklyn's eyes were now streaming down his cheeks and he was holding Galaxy so tightly to his body. "N-no... Galaxy... I love you... Damn him..." Brooklyn was chanting the same last two words again and again and all Brownie could do was watch in the sidelines with waterfalls of tears coming down her face. Very slowly she walked up to Brooklyn and hugged him comfortly. Brownie now understood one of the things of .

A whole week since Galaxy's death and now Brooklyn's finally calmed down. Brooklyn had decided to teach Brownie how to fight for the world's sake. Brownie was a really fast learner for a pup. Amazing how much you learn when your concentrating. She had already found her god powers and one day Brooklyn took her out to a hill where you could see the whole town. This was roughly the olden days so cars wern't invented yet so there were still horses carrying people around.  
Brownie loved sitting at the hill and enjoying the breeze. Suddenly, out of the blue, Brooklyn asked, " Brownie, when your older would you protect the world from all evil. All the demons and monsters that threaten the world. Because one day I'll be gone from this world and I want you to stand on your own when things go bad."  
Brownie then looked up to her father with detremination. "Of course I will stand up to evil and defeat them. And I know one day you'll pass away... I really don't want to say goodbye to you but I can't make a change about it... But I promise I will fulfill your wishes and protect the world. For your Galaxy's too."  
Brooklyn smiled at his creation's determination, and he put a hand on her head.  
"I'm glad."

Another week had passed and Brownie was walking along the streets. It was rather peacful until there was a loud explosion. All the birds in the nearby area had flewn off. Brownie followed the source of the explosion and found it was her home that had blown up. And Brooklyn was still in that house. 'Oh no' Brownie's eyes went wide and she ran as fast as she could up to the labratory. She had struggled to get inside the building but still managed and then she saw Brooklyn all bloodied and trapped under a fallen chunk piece from the ceiling. Brownie was once again crying but this time she was wailing over her father's death. The father she had only known for under a month.

It was nightfall and Brownie was still sobbing at her passed father's side, then Brownie felt a familiarbut faint turned around and her expression had turned to surprise and shock. Standing in front of her(or well floating in front of her) was Galaxy. There were a few changes to her. Galaxy now adorned a beautiful blue tiara with a paw shape in it and she had angelic,white wings spread out equally on the side of her. She was smiling sympathetically. "Looks like he has struck , I'm sorry on the loss of your father and my best friend," she had said rather sadly and her smile disappeared. Brownie was still shocked to see a dead woman right in front of her. "B-But how? Y-You-" Brownie was stuttering out but couldn't finish her sentence. "I understand you're confused but my soul still lives and thus I'm now a spirit. We will discuss the rest now I think we should take Brooklyn to his resting place in 'Galaxia'. Shall we go?" Galaxy asked as she extended a hand. Brownie slowly extended her hand toward Galaxy and hesitantly took it.

This is where the adventure for one of our main heroine's began.


	2. The second god

Galaxia. It was a beautiful, pure island hidden far away in sky. Galaxia literally glowed that all the nearby clouds glowed yellow. Galaxia was a giant, floating rock that had lovely, lush green grass that covered the whole of Galaxia, it had a crystal clear lake and a bunch of houses. Underneath Galaxia was a smaller rock that looked as pure as Galaxia. It was filled with little dog-like creatures with fluffy fur around their necks and not as fluffy fur around their bodies. But getting back to Galaxia, the most noticible was a temple. It was quite a big with an ivy stem growing on the wall. Inside the temple was three pedastals. The pedastals had different colours. One of them was red, another pink and the last one was silver. Further along the temple was a screen of some sort that watched the earth below Galaxia. In front of the screen floated Galaxy and a fully grown Brownie. Brownie was much taller, roughly 7ft 5, and she now wore a cream tailcoat, with matching cream pants which were hardly noticible from Brownie's long,red boots. She wore white gloves with fluffy pink cuffs, and a red, crowned bobble she wore above her head.

"One hundred years", Brownie said with a monotone voice as she looked at the screen. Galaxy nodded. "It sure has been a long time, and no matter how long it's been, we've still no trace of the other two gods", she said worryngly. "Doon't worry Galaxy; We'll find them eventually." Galaxy nodded with determination. "I think you should pay your father a visit", Galaxy suggested. Brownie agreed and went to the sacred grave just behind the temple, so no one could see (yes, there are other living things on Galaxia as well as Brownie and Galaxy). Just in front of her was a beautiful, decorative grave that read the words: Here lies Brooklyn, a lovely scientist, friend and father.

Brownie walked up the grave and put her god hand(right hand) on it. "Hello father." Eversince Brooklyn was buried, Brownie had visited his grave everyday. Sometimes she would replace the flowers with fresher ones. She would always come here i she ever felt down as well. ' I wonder if he's watching me right now?' Brownie thought as she put her god hand on the grass as she sat down to stare up at the grave. 'I don't know why but, whenever I put my hand on the grass, I feel a faint hand on mine' she thought as she felt something faint on her hand. She smiled at the feeling. Suddenly, she felt a ringing sound against her left ear. 'Galaxy's calling me'. With that, Brownie got up and ran back to the temple. When Brownie got back to Galaxy, she looked at the screen that focused on a 10 year old girl with long,caramel hair like Brownie's that went to the back of her knees. She had brown eyes and tanned skin. "Who's this?" Brownie asked. "I don't know her name, but I can feel the 'god' within her. Look at her right hand" Galaxy said, and Brownie did hust that. On her right hand was the paw tattoo, the Sacria, the same that Brownie has. Brownie touched her right hand. "She's the second god?" Brownie asked. "Yes, she is. Brownie, I feel something bad is going to happen to her. Please I need you to find her quickly", Galaxy said. Brownie nodded and ran over to the red pedastal. She envisioned being at the girl's destination, then she teleported to said destination.

The girl was walking to her home, and when she opened the door she happily shouted," Hiya mother!" No one replied unusually. "Mother?" She walked into the living room and what she saw was a sight she wouldn't forget. On the floor was a brown haired woman covered from head to toe in blood. Her eyes showed no signs of life, and she looked like she was stabbed countless times. "MOTHER!?" the girl ran over to her mother's corpse and cryed. " wake up. MOTHER!" She was crying uncontrollably, but then she heard what sounded like a hiss a cat. Except the hiss was more louder and fierce than a cat's. The girl looked to the source of the noise but what she saw was unbelieveable. Stood before her was a giant cat. It was absolutely huge! The size of a fantasy dragon at most!

The girl screamed as the cat swung it's clawed paw at her. But the pain never came. The girl opened her eyes and she gasped. Stood before her was a half human, half dog creature(Brownie) holding it's paw up. Brownie then charged at the creature and landed a perfectly powerful blow on the cat with a breath of fire. Before Brownie could hurt it more, the cat ran off and into the night sky. Brownie turned around to face the scared and shocked girl. "Such horrible fate that has befallen on you", Brownie said to the girl."What's your name?" "B-Bebe (B B) ", the girl said. Brownie smiled. "Don't worry now. Your in safe hands. Come with me. You may not know it, but you have a very important role to fulfill". Bebe very slowly took Brownie's large hand, and they disappeared to Galaxia.

"Welcome back, Brownie! Very good work down there on earth!" Galaxy congratulated as Brownie was carrying Bebe in her arms. Bebe had fallen asleep on her way to Galaxia. Galaxy looked at Bebe. "I think you should take to one of the temple rooms." Brownie nodded and made her way to one of said rooms. Brownie layed her down on the bed. As soon as Bebe felt a change of comfort, she opened her eyes to find she was inside a temple. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat up. "This is Galaxia. Home to the gods of Galaxia. AKA, us", Brownie said. This shocked Bebe grately. "What? I'm a god? but I'm only 10!" she exclaimed. Brownie chuckled. "Yes. I know it must be a shock to you. But the proof of you being one is one your right hand." Bebe looked at her hand. "Wait! You mean this paw mark was a mark of a god?" Bebe asked. "Yes, and the mark is what's known as the Sacria. Apparently their are supposed to be three gods of Galaxia. You are the second and I'm the first. But I'm told the strongest god is known as the' Victory god' but she is told to have a dark secret. Though I guess we both have dark secrets. Like your mother and my father. But what the third god would be like will be a mystery until we meet her." Brownie explained in the shortest way possible. Bebe understanding nodded. "What are we gods for?" she asked. 'It's just one question after another!' Brownie thought. "Well, Galaxy, our goddess, said it was to banish a great evil, that is threataning the world." Bebe looked shocked.

"What? I can't fight! I don't even know how to. I-I'm a coward. I can't even stand up to bullies let alone big scary monsters." Brownie smiled. "Don't worry. I was the same. But I promise after a lot of training and support from me, I'm sure you'll be confident in fighting evil", Brownie winked. Bebe then smiled. "Yeah! Then in that case I'm gonna concentrate really hard!" Bebe said confidently. "That's the spirit. Now then, I believe you don't know my name yet. Call me Brownie." "Ok."

* * *

4 years later

* * *

'**He** hasn't made an attack on anyone eversince Bebe was saved. I guess he's lying low for now', Galaxy thought as she saw Brownie sitting on the grass while listening to Bebe babbling about stuff. "Hey Brownie?" Bebe asked when she stopped rambling. "Yes Bebe?"

"I was wondering, who do you think the third god could be?" Bebe asked. Brownie thought for a moment. 'That's a good question. Who is the third god? While I know that it's gonna be a girl, I have absolutely no idea who or what she's gonna be. Well not that it matters, as long as the third god isn't a demon, which is highly impossible'. "I don't know Bebe.I honestly don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see." Bebe nodded in agreement. " So Brownie, what do you think is going to happen from here on out?" the 14 year old girl asked. "I guess, we have to stop any bad happenings that fall upon the earth,and wait until the main evil makes a move." "Hmm", Bebe agreed again(Bebe sure agrees with Brownie a lot dosn't she?). This time no one spoke and instead looked at the little puppy creature mentioned at the start of this page. "Brownie, I've forgot to ask, what are these little pups called?" "Furries", Brownie replied. "Heehee, they're so cute", she said as she stroked it. Brownie smiled as she looked at Bebe's innocent nature. Then she looked at the sky again. 'I will do all it takes the innocent. Even if it means putting my life on the line, I will still fight for them. Just you wait,** Corvis**.'


	3. The dragon

"Gyahh! Thugs! Someone help!" was all that was heard in the distance in a little village on Earth. Loud crashes were heard and people were screaming. The leader of the group of thugs smirked at the crowd. "Go on lads! Take whatever you want!" he shouted to his cronies.

They were all laughing menacingly and took even more things. The leader picked up a crate filled with valuable things and a nearby woman ran to him. "Wait! Stop! Don't take that!" she said terrified. The leader smirked again and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "I think I'll take you as well", he said and the woman was even more scared.

Then out of the blue a familiar cream-dressed girl with long red hair came down from the roof nearby and took out a sword. Then a familiar Woofalon jumped out from a window and stomped on the leader's head and he dropped the woman. Brownie had run up next to Bebe and took out a sword as well. "Let's go Bebe", Brownie said. Bebe nodded. "Who do you think you are!?" the leader shouted as he stood up. Brownie and Bebe said nothing as he and his cronies charged at them. The woman closed her eyes not wanting to see the gruesome fate, only to find that the thugs were the ones to get knocked down.

The woman smiled in relief. The leader coughed up blood. "W-Who are y-you?" he then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Bebe giggled. "Silly thugs~ You would think they would learn by now~" she said. Brownie nodded and walked over to the woman. She put her hand out. "Are you okay Ms?" Brownie asked as the woman took her hand. "Y-Yes. Thank you so much."  
Bebe giggled again and put up a peace sign with her fingers. "It is our pleasure."

Eventually, the police came and took the thugs away to jail. "Damn thugs. They just don't learn", one of the policemen say as they put the leader into the horse carriage. "That's what I said before~" Bebe said happily.

Brownie felt a ringing in her earphone and knew straight away that Galaxy was calling them. "Let's go back to Galaxia Bebe", Brownie said as she walked with Bebe following her. Once they were out of view, Brownie teleported the two back to Galaxia.

* * *

"Welcome back you two~ Congratulations on your victory~" Galaxy commented. Bebe smiled and Brownie shrugged. "They weren't much of a problem. So what do you need us for?" Brownie asked. Galaxy then frowned.

"A dragon has been possessed by the cat demon", Galaxy started. "Wait! Corvis possessed an innocent dragon!?" Bebe asked. Galaxy shook her head. "It wasn't Corvis. In fact, it was his son, Yuki. And now the dragon has been burning villages and we need to stop that dragon, no matter the cost. Though it hurts me greatly, I'm afraid we're going to have to kill it", Galaxy said sadly. Bebe looked upset. "All right. Where is this dragon?" Brownie asked. "Galaxy pointed to the screen. "There. In Tokyo."

Brownie nodded and her and Bebe teleported to said place. What they saw was a shock. Tokyo was on fire.

"Oh, how horrible", Bebe exclaimed. Brownie nodded. They then heard a loud roar. "That must be the dragon", Brownie said and they both ran to the sound of the noise.

There stood an enormous dragon. It was dark blue, with a light blue crystal on it's chest. It had silver head armor that went down to it's long neck. The head bit of the armor had sharp pointed like horns. The dragon stood on all four of its feet and it had long blue tail.

Bebe gasped. "Let's go Bebe", Brownie said but Bebe grabbed Brownie''s hand. "No!" Bebe shouted. Brownie turned to look at Bebe. "What do you mean 'no'?" Brownie asked confused. Bebe sniffled. "That dragon... I knew him when I was a child. He was my young friend!" Bebe exclaimed looking up with tears in her eyes. Brownie was shocked. "Bebe..."

The dragon then noticed the two and swooped down at them. They both managed to get out of the way but the dragon swooped down again and grabbed Bebe and flew off. "BEBE!" Brownie shouted as the dragon flew off. Brownie ran after the dragon.

* * *

Bebe woke up inside a cave. "How did I-? Oh yeah." she looked up and saw the dragon staring at her menacingly. "Don't stare at me like that. You know how I hate that", Bebe said. The dragon didn't seem to listen to her and began walking towards her, fangs bared. "It's me, Bebe. Don't you remember me!?" Bebe asked frantically. Bebe's question fell on death ears and the dragon charged at her. Bebe screamed and put her arms in front of her face. But no pain came. She looked up to find Brownie had kicked it square in the jaw.

The dragon took a step back and it roared. "Bebe, are you okay?" Brownie asked. Bebe nodded. "Leave this to me Bebe." Bebe nodded and closed her eyes so she won't see the pain of her old friend. Brownie took out her sword and it started glowing. The dragon roared again and charged at her, but Brownie was quicker and jumped over it's massive body. She then struck the sword into the armor. The dragon roared in pain, but it managed to get Brownie off it before Brownie could do any more pain. The sword glowed even brighter and she ran for the crystal in it's chest. Before the dragon could recover, Brownie struck the sword into the crystal. It roared even louder and it crashed to the floor.

Bebe opened her eyes to find her old friend collapsed on the ground with blood peering out of it's chest. It looked up at Bebe who had walked closer. Tears leaked from it's eyes as it saw Bebe. Then it slowly let out it's last breath before dying. Bebe felt tears coming down her face. Brownie put a comforting hand on Bebe's shoulder.

"Such a weak creature that was." Brownie and Bebe looked around the cave to find the source of the voice. They looked up at a pillar inside the cave to find two people there. One of them was a boy who looked 16. He had blue hair with cat ears and he wore what looked like a tunic with long sleeved that covered his hands. He wore a giant light blue scarf as well with the scarf coming from behind him ( Like Kaito's from Vocaloid). He had beige shorts on that ended at his knees and red sandals. He wore a strange dark grey mask that only covered his eyes. He also had a tail the same colour as his hair.

The other was a girl who looked 18 and had long ginger hair tied in pigtails that went down to the back of her knees. She had elfin ears and a tail the same colour as her hair. She wore a purple dress with the waist area being silver. She wore shoulder armor and a red collar around her neck. She also wore that dark mask that only covered her eyes.

Brownie gasped. "You're Corvis' children!" Brownie exclaimed. The two cat demons smirked. "Hello two gods of Galaxia. We are in fact Corvis' children. I'm Yuki and this is my older sister, Luella", Yuki explained. Luella looked at Bebe and laughed a little. "You were that pathetic little girl I saw when your parents were murdered by m-"  
"How dare you! I'll show you!" Bebe interrupted and charged at Luella, only to be stopped by Brownie. "Bebe stop! You're no match for even one of the cat demons, let alone _two_. Let's go", Brownie explained. Bebe was shocked. "Wha- no! we're so close!" Brownie ignored her. Yuki laughed. "Yes! Run!" he then threw giant balls of energy at Bebe and Brownie. Brownie picked Bebe up in time and ran out the cave, only hearing Yuki's laughter.

Once the two gods disappeared, Yuki's laughter dies down. "He he. Pathetic aren't they?" Yuki asked rhetorically. "There is yet to be one more god. I wonder who?" he said. Luella shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not psychic. But once this is over, we'll be able to see _her _again", Luella said. Yuki nodded. 'That is what father said anyway'.

* * *

The two returned to Galaxia and Bebe was upset and gloomy the entire way there. Brownie was sympathetic for Bebe. Not only did Bebe lose her friend but she was also mocked and called weak. Which wasn't true at all. She's grown stronger, physically and mentally. Brownie pat Bebe's head. Bebe looked up. "You get worked up at the littlest things", Brownie said bluntly. Bebe looked shocked. "No I don't!" Bebe disagreed. "Then explain why you wanted to hurt the cat demon when she mentioned your parents."

Bebe looked a little offended. "You mean to say you wouldn't do the same if they were talking about your father!?" Bebe shouted. "Can't say I would." Bebe looked taken aback. "Bebe, the past is the past. We can't change that. No matter how hard we try. And while it's true that I want to avenge my father, I'm not going to show weakness to my enemy", Brownie explained. Bebe looked even more taken aback if that was possible. 'Brownie is really strong with controlling her emotions. I wish I was like her', Bebe thought.

They made it back to Galaxy. "Hello again~ How did you do?" Galaxy asked. Bebe looked down. "It's done", Bebe said quietly. "I see", Galaxy said sadly. "Hey, where's Brownie?" Galaxy asked. Bebe looked around her to find Brownie wasn't there. 'Where did she go?'

* * *

Brownie was sitting at her father's grave. 'We can't change the past. No matter how hard we try...' Brownie thought over and over again. She clutched onto some grass to prevent herself from breaking down. ' No, I won't cry! I shouldn't show weakness. I have to stay strong. For father, Galaxy and Bebe. For the world...'.

* * *

**Wow, such a long chapter. In my opinion anyway. Who is this 'her' that the cat demons speak of? What will happen in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see... I love cliffhangers :)**


	4. The flashback

Flashback

* * *

_Bebe was 5 years old and she was running away from some bullies. She didn't know why they were chasing her. All she knew was that they were going to beat her up. Bebe ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the hard concrete ground. The bullies caught up to her and she was scared._

_The leader known as Ren said, "Finally, we caught up to you, you little worm", he then stood on her and everyone else began to do the same. Bebe cried out as they all stomped on her and kicked her. She started bleeding and tears were running down her cheeks. Then they heard a little growl in the distance. The bullies turned to the source of the noise and found a little monster in the shadows. It's red eyes were menacing. "W-What the hell is that!?" Ren shouted as he and his cronies ran away. Bebe was still lying on the ground, looking at the creature. _

_It slowly walked out from the shadows to reveal a blue dragon child. It's tail swished back and forth. Bebe was even more scared. The dragon was a little bigger than Bebe. Bebe, with the little strength she had picked herself up and ran away from the dragon cub. The dragon chased after her and Bebe was running even faster than she ever thought she could. She fell over again and the dragon was now in front of her. _

_It growled a little and then it bent down and licked her wounds. Instantly, her wounds faded away. Bebe gasped. "Y-You healed me!" Bebe said shocked. The dragon wagged it's tail happily. "Do you have a family?" Bebe asked the creature. "The dragon looked down, sad. Bebe sympathised with the young creature. She then smiled brightly. "I will look after you then~" she said and the dragon perked up. "I think I'll call you... Ryuu~ That means dragon spirit~" Bebe said happily._

_Ryuu seemed to like that name. It nuzzled Bebe's face with it's snout and purred softly. Bebe laughed._

* * *

_Bebe played with Ryuu everyday and she always gave it food and water. Ryuu had protected Bebe from the bullies and eventually they left her alone in fear of being the dragon's dinner. Bebe and Ryuu had become great and never left each other's side. But Bebe always had to leave Ryuu alone when she had to go home. Ryuu would always watch her sleep from a nearby tree. Bebe was being tucked into bed by her mother known as Touka. She smiled down at her young daughter. Ryuu was making sure that Bebe was happy and it growled happily when Bebe fell asleep. Bebe always knew that Ryuu was watching her sleep._

_The next day though, when Bebe went to see Ryuu, it never appeared. It never came back after that day..._

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Bebe woke up from her dream with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Ryuu..." She sobbed silently but not silently enough. Brownie walked in to find Bebe in a sobbing mess. Brownie sighed and sat down on Bebe's bed. She then put her god hand on Bebe's head. Bebe then looked up to notice Brownie was there.

"Your dragon friend will forever be by your side you know", Brownie said. Bebe was shocked. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" Bebe asked. Brownie chuckled. "Because your so easy to read", Brownie explained. Bebe looked away from Brownie. 'Always with me huh', Bebe thought. "I have the dragon's ashes in the temple. You can take a look at it whenever you want", Brownie said quietly. "Okay... Brownie, could you stay here until I fall asleep?" Bebe asked. "Sure."

Bebe fell asleep 30 minutes afterwards and Brownie retreated into her own room.

* * *

In another place

* * *

"He he... You want nothing more than to see your dragon friend again... Well then, shall I make that wish come true?" A female voice said in the darkness.


	5. The curse

Galaxy was standing by Brooklyn's grave, cleaning away any grit that was starting form on said grave. Galaxy then felt an evil presence. 'How is a dark presence able to get on Galaxia!?' Galaxy thought as she turned around and she was struck with a powerful energy ball. Laughter filled the graveyard. "Ha ha ha! Fear my great curse _goddess_!" a female demon said before disappearing.

Brownie and Bebe ran to graveyard as soon as they heard the laughter. They couldn't believe their eyes when they got there. There on the floor was a strange like creature. It was a female with a cream tail and cream ears. It had three claws on both hands and blond hair that went down the middle of the creature's face. It had the same clothes as Galaxy and the two noticed that Galaxy's form had changed to this creature. "Galaxy!" Bebe shouted as she ran to her. Galaxy looked at herself in shock. "What did Cynthia do to me!?" Galaxy rhetorically asked. Brownie was puzzled.

"Who's Cynthia?" Brownie asked. Galaxy looked at Brownie. "Cynthia is Corvis' wife. She is a curse caster. She was the one responsible for my death in the first place", Galaxy explained. She then coughed violently "Damn! And she's planning to kill me again by turning me into this!" Galaxy said and coughed again. Bebe looked at Galaxy sympathetically. "Is there any way we can lift this curse?" Bebe asked.

"There are 5 Furries over Earth who can *cough* help. They are hidden in lake caves in England, France, America, Germany and India. With their *cough* powers combined my curse will lift", Galaxy explained to them. "Wait, aren't the Furries those little dog creatures?" Bebe asked. Galaxy nodded.

"Okay then, Bebe let's go", Brownie said and the two ran off to the closest place: India.

* * *

India was packed with people. They were all happy and getting on with their lives. Bebe smiled seeing so many cheerful people around but she had to focus on her main task. "Brownie, how are we gong to find the Furries? There are so many lake caves in the entire country!" Bebe exclaimed. Brownie hated to admit it, but Bebe was right. Brownie then Brownie saw something from the corner of her eye. A light blond dog with 8 tails and fluffy chest sneak some food from a nearby stall. It was a Furrie. This one was bigger than the others because this was an adult. "Bebe, come on", Brownie said as they followed the Furrie back to it's home.

It was a giant lake cave but the entrance was blocked from view because of the waterfall in front of it. The lake cave was out of sight as well despite it being huge. The water around it was beautiful and clear. "Wow, what a beautiful place~" Bebe said. "Let's not get distracted now", Brownie said keeping an eye on the Furrie. The Furrie suddenly stopped in front of the waterfall and turned to see Brownie and Bebe but it didn't run away. Instead it just sat there, waiting for them to speak.

Brownie walked over to it. "I am Brownie and this is Bebe. We are here in aid of your help in order to save our goddess Galaxy", Brownie explained to the creature. The Furrie was shocked and it immediately spoke. "_Galaxy? Oh no, how terrible. I will help right away. I suggest you look for the other Furries if you haven't done so already. We can't do anything if we're not all together."_ The Furrie then picked up some clear water with it's mouth and flew off to Galaxia.

"It can fly!?" Bebe asked, shocked. "Furries were told to be able to do anything. I see that is true", Brownie replied. She looked at the floor and noticed a crystal. She picked it up and put it in Bebe's satchel that was attached to her belt. She then put a fist to her palm. "Okay Bebe. 4 more areas to go."  
Bebe nodded and the two gods went to their next destination:America.

* * *

"Wow, this America is so huge and lively~", Bebe exclaimed happily. "Bebe, don't get distracted", Brownie said. Bebe looked down. "Sorry", she said quietly. "Don't be sorry." Bebe then felt a little tingle in her satchel. "What the-" she took out the crystal from before to notice it was glowing. She felt a strange pull on it that pulled to her left. Bebe ran in that direction with Brownie running after her. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Brownie shouted.

The pull on the crystal disappeared and Bebe and Brownie ended up in another lake cave. "Wow! This crystal is like some sort of tracker~!" Bebe exclaimed. "Well I was right about taking it with us then", Brownie said. On one of the nearby rocks sat a yellow Furrie licking it's paw. It had a very fluffy chest and a very fluffy tail. It looked up at Brownie and Bebe. "_What brings you here?"_ the Furrie asked.

"We need your help to save Galaxy", Bebe said in the shortest way she thought possible. The Furrie then jumped down from the rock._ "Okay then. Go search for the other Furries if you haven't already." _The Furrie then flew off. "Two Furries down, three more left to go~!" Bebe said happily. Brownie nodded.

* * *

The two were now in Germany and it was also a peaceful, happy place. The two followed the pull on the crystal. Eventually, the two end up at another lake cave and did the same thing there with the Furrie which was also yellow but was younger.

They got to France and did exactly the same there with a black Furrie with a red gem and a ring around it's tail. "That Furrie looked a lot different from the others", Bebe said. "That was one of the legendary Furries: Shadow is it's name", Brownie explained. Bebe nodded in understanding.

Brownie and Galaxy eventually end up in their last destination: England. But everything seemed eerie. Then there was a huge blast. "Brownie look!" Bebe shouted. Brownie looked at where Brownie was pointing and it was a silver Furrie with two tails that split at the ends. It had yellow chest fur, a red triangle shape on it's forehead and a little ball attached to i's hair. "That's Moonlight! The other legendary Furrie!" Brownie exclaimed. Moonlight shot out a star beam at Brownie and Bebe but the two managed to dodge. "What's wrong with Moonlight!?" Bebe asked. "She's been possessed! Though she hasn't been possessed for long so we might be able to save her", Brownie explained. Bebe nodded and aimed at the triangle piece atop Moonlight's head. Moonlight woke up and couldn't remember a thing. "_What happened here?"_ the silver Furrie asked with worry. "Don't worry about it, we took care of it", Brownie said. Moonlight smiled. "_You're wanting my help to save Galaxy aren't you? I'll be there now. Come with me."_ The three then left for Galaxia.

* * *

"Damn. Meddlesome gods", a nearby figure with long blue hair said before disappearing.

* * *

The Furries had lifted the curse off of Galaxy and she was back to her original form."Thank you all", Galaxy thanked. The Furries bowed. "_It was the least we could do. After all, you saved us from a terrible fate so this was the least we could do", _the Furries said before disappearing. Bebe hugged Galaxy. "I am glad you are safe!" Bebe said with tears in her eyes. Galaxy smiled. Brownie just sweat dropped. 'Over dramatic much?' she thought.

* * *

Somewhere else in the sky

* * *

A 15 year old boy with long, dark brown hair tied in a pony tail was sighing while looking out a window. "How long has it been ever since _she_ disappeared? 12?" he sighed again. A taller man with long blond hair tied into a ponytail came into the room. "We have to go to our meeting now, Junichi", he said to the boy known as Junichi. He stood up. 'Sister... When will I be able to see you again?' he thought before leaving the room.


	6. The dream

A few weeks had passed after Galaxy's curse and said person was sleeping. She then tossed and turned in her sleep, as if in some sort of nightmare.

_Fire. That was all that could be seen in Galaxia. The temple had transformed into a dark tower and cat demons were everywhere, killing innocence in the area. Luckily, Brownie and Bebe were there, fighting the demon with their strength and also making their way into the tower; But there was someone else there. A female with long, dark brown hair stood at the tower. The rest of the girl's image was blurry to Galaxy. _

_Brownie went to go inside the tower but a giant barrier electrocuted her and flung her away. Brownie pounded her god fist on the ground. "Damn. It seems only the Victory god can enter. After all, it is said that the Victory god is immune to electric", Brownie explained. Then the dark brown haired girl walked towards the tower. _

_"What are you doing!?" Galaxy shouted at the girl. The girl turned around. Galaxy didn't like the vibe coming from the girl. She smiled menacingly. "I'm going in there to defeat __**them**__. After all, I am the __**Victory God**__. See you around..." and the world went black._

* * *

Galaxy's eyes shot open and sat up, breathing heavily. "I-It was just a dream..." Galaxy whispered to herself. 'But it seemed so real' she thought. '_I am the __**Victory God**__.' _Those same words kept forming in Galaxy's head. 'Is the Victory God, the last god? But if so, why did I feel a bad vibe coming from the girl in my dream? My dreams have always had the ability to predict the future but, why do I have a bad feeling about the last god? Who is she?'

* * *

It was now morning and Brownie and Bebe had woken up to find Galaxy staring out into nothing. "Galaxy, are you okay?" Bebe asked worryingly. Galaxy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them. "I-I'm fine. Good timing you two. There is something I want to tell you", Galaxy said, changing the subject.

Brownie and Bebe sat down on a nearby pedestal and listened to Galaxy carefully. "Last night, I had a dream. The final god was in it."  
Bebe looked shocked and excited. "Who is it!? Is she pretty?!" Bebe asked. "I'm afraid I don't know. The image of her was blurry, but the dream said that the final god was the Victory God", Galaxy explained. "So this final god is the strongest out of us?" Brownie asked. Galaxy nodded. "Cool~ When will we meet her?" Bebe asked. Galaxy furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not sure, but I hope not any time soon."

Brownie was shocked to hear that from her goddess. "Why don't you want to meet her yet?" Brownie asked. "I get a bad feeling about her, but, that's not the only problem. I also saw Galaxia burning", Galaxy said. The two gods gasped. "N-No way!" Bebe exclaimed. Galaxy looked sad. She then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it for now, but at least I know what type of god you each are : Brownie, you're the god of spirit, Bebe, you're the god of time and the final god... is the god of dimensions", Galaxy said. "What do they do?" Brownie asked. "Spirit is your courage Brownie. It enables you to show no fear and will carry on fighting until the end. Bebe, the power of time allows you to focus the flow of time and bring peace in time. And the dimensional god will be enabled to warp to different worlds and create illusions", Galaxy explained.

"That does make sense", Brownie said, already realising what the power has done to her already. Bebe nodded. "I never knew I could focus the time flow and I definitely didn't know I can brig peace with it", Bebe said while making a cute face. "Yes. Hm?" Galaxy felt an odd sensation in her head and she was shocked. "You two! You need to the laboratory right now!" Galaxy said frantically. 'Laboratory? What is she-?' Brownie stopped her thoughts. 'Father's home.' "What are they doing there!? Bebe let's go!" Brownie shouted and ran off. "Brownie! Wait!" Bebe shouted and chased after her Woofalon friend.

* * *

The two ran inside the old laboratory. It was re- built but unused. Everything was rusty and not in order. "It's so dark and gloomy.." Bebe said. Brownie noticed something from the corner of her eye. She blew a breath of fire at a nearby pillar. It blew up instantly and a figure jumped down and landed on the ground. "Good shot. But not good enough", the figure said. Brownie gasped. Standing in front of her was another Woofalon with the exact same earphone she had. This Woofalon was a male. His fur dark grey with even darker chest fur and puffy, spiky hair and tail*. He was taller than Brownie so that is quite huge to the average height person. He chuckled. "Yes, I'm a Woofalon as well and I serve master Corvis. So does my robotic friend. Come, _Ryuu_.

'Ryuu?' Bebe thought and then there were loud footsteps coming from the shadows. There stood an almighty dragon only this time, it looked robotic, but it was non other, than Ryuu.

'But... How?' Bebe questioned in her head. 'Ryuu, died.'

* * *

**Hurray for cliffhangers! Now we have more mention on the third god but why does Galaxy feel a strange vibe from her? And what is going to happen next chapter?**


	7. The torture

'How? I thought Ryuu died', Bebe thought as her now robotic friend stood behind the evil Woofalon. "Wait! How is that dragon alive!? I collected its ashes!" Brownie said in shock. Midess laughed. "Silly girl, we cat demons don't need their ashes to bring them back. It's the soul that we stole... Hey, that rhymed", Midess said.

Brownie growled and Bebe was on the verge of crying. 'No, I don't want to see Ryuu die again. It's too much to bear.'

Midess then lifted up a hand. "Now Ryuu! Take the human girl to mistress Cynthia!" he commanded. The dragon obliged and flew at Bebe. Brownie was going to run to stand in front of Bebe to prevent any harm on the girl but Midess had blocked Brownie's path. He waved a finger. "Nuh uh. We don't want you interfering", he mocked. Ryuu had grabbed Bebe with its mouth and took off into the air.

"BEBE!" Brownie shouted as Bebe was being taken away by the dragon again. Brownie had managed to get away from Midess to chase after the what seemed to be dead dragon.

* * *

Brownie was running in a forest, keeping an eye on the dragon. The dragon had made Bebe unconscious by this time. Brownie wanted to shoot fire at it, but she knew that it could put Bebe in danger. The girl was only human after all. Brownie was staring to get tired but she kept running. Anything in her power to save Bebe.

The dragon then did something unexpected. It flew up high above the clouds. Brownie was struggling to find it. The dragon then came down at lighting at lighting speed and Brownie didn't have time to dodge it as it crushed her to the ground. Blood spew everywhere. The dragon then flew away and Brownie was left in the ground, covered in her own blood. Despite that Brownie was technically a robot creature, Brooklyn had given her blood to pass as a living creature.

Brownie had woken up 5 hours later and struggled to get up from the ground. She had managed to get up eventually but she was in absolute pain. 'I feel as if everything in my body has been crushed... I have to hurry back to Galaxia right away...' Brownie thought and then looked to the sky and teleported back to said place.

* * *

Brownie was sitting in a chair while Galaxy was inspecting her wounds and healing them. Brownie was gloomy. "How could this happen...?" Galaxy said muttered under her breath. Brownie looked guilty. "Forgive me, Galaxy", the Woofalon said. Galaxy shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault", Galaxy said assuringly. "What were they doing in the laboratory anyway?" Brownie asked. "They were going to use Brooklyn's work to create another Woofalon to match your power so they could defeat you. But it seems we were too late...", Galaxy finished the last part slowly. Brownie looked out the window. 'Bebe, I hope you're all right', Brownie thought.

* * *

"AAAGGHHHH!" was all that could be heard in the cat demons home of Katori. Bebe was standing inside an arena with Ryuu. And she was bleeding heavily from all the open wounds she had received from her old friend. Despite that she could attack it as well, she never made a move to so. 'I can't hurt Ryuu. Ryuu's my friend. I can't possibly-' "Gyah!" Bebe's thought was interrupted by Ryuu using his tail to smash her into the wall. She slowly gets up, but still doesn't attack.

"What a bore this is. I went through the trouble of bringing this dragon back and I don't even get to see the pleasure of the human girl fight back. *sigh* Zero, don't you agree with me?" a female voice said from a seat in the dark arena. She had long blue hair, cat ears and tail, a dark mask like Luella and Yuki's, and silver armor that clung to a blue dress on the chest area. Stood next to her was a man with purple hair, tail and ears, a black zip up suit. He had orange eyes. "Yes madam", he said monotonely.

Bebe looked up at the woman. "CYNTHIA!" Bebe shouted at the woman. She chuckled. "So you know my name, what an honour for me," said Cynthia as she stood up. She then frowned. "Are you sure you're a god? If anything, you look like a coward who won't fight back for the world that needs you."

Bebe growled. "I am a god! It's just... Ryuu is my friend...", Bebe didn't say anything else after that. Cynthia clicked her fingers. "Enough of this. Zero, kill the girl!" Cynthia commanded and Zero bowed. "Yes my lady", he said before closing his eyes and connected his mind with the dragon's. The dragon's eyes shined and went back to torturing the poor god.

Ryuu was about to unleash the last blow until it looked into Bebe's tear-filled eyes. Memories flashed into it's mind as it started to remember the girl who never feared it. The robot did everything in it's power to gain control of itself again.

Zero curled up in agony. "AGHHHH!" he screamed. Cynthia opened her mouth wide. "Zero! What's going on!?" Cynthia asked. "T-The dragon i-is controlling i-itself..." he said in a raspy voice. Cynthia glared behind the mask. "What!? Impossible!" she said.

Ryuu then started to attack itself in a violent way. "Ryuu! What are you doing!? Stop that! Please!?" Bebe shouted at the beast. Her cries fell on death ears as it tore its body apart, bit by bit. Eventually the electrical circuits in it's body malfunctioned and exploded. Bebe stared, wide eyed.

"NNOOOOOO!" Cynthia screeched. Zero had to cover his sensitive cat ears from that screech.

Bebe crawled over to the head of the dragon, well, what was left of it. She then started to sob. "Ryuu..."

* * *

Brownie had recovered fully and was tracking down the dragon's sent. She had noticed that the scent was fading. "Oh no. I have to be quick", Brownie said. She eventually found Katori, the land of the cat demons. As soon as she stepped into the cat demons house, thee door shut tight behind her. A figure jumped down in front of her. It was Midess. "Hello, Woofalon."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Well, only two chapters are left. **


	8. The final battle

"Midess!" Brownie exclaimed. Midess chuckled. "I'm surprised you managed to find this place. It's so out of the way of the world", he said. Brownie glared. "I'm a god. I should be able to accomplish something as simple as this", Brownie replied. He smirked. "Really? Care to rephrase that once I've taken you down?" he did a quick dash to Brownie, claws stretched out. Brownie moved out the way in time but just barely.

Before Brownie fully recovered, Midess kicked her in the gut. She fell onto the ground hard. She quickly got back up and got out her sword. She had managed to cut Midess on the arms and muzzle a few times. Despite this though, he never thought anything of it and still fought Brownie. Brownie had managed to dodge a few of Midess' attacks, but she got cut by his claws all over her body; Especially in the hands and legs.

Midess' claws then glowed red and when his claws connected with Brownie's sword, she instantly got electrocuted. "GYAAHHH!" she screamed before falling to the ground. Midess laughed. "Behold my magnificent claws! They turn electric whenever I want them to", Midess explained to the Woofalon lying on the floor.

She didn't get up. Midess frowned. "Don't tell me your dead already? I expected a bit more of a challenge from the god of spirit." He walked around her, kicking her at some points and then he sat on the floor next to her body. He then picked her up. "Ah ha ha! Master Corvis is going to be so proud of me", Midess exclaimed.

"Not proud enough." Midess looked confused. "Eh?" Just then, Brownie's sword connected with the earphone on Midess and it broke. He dropped Brownie and she stood up, looking down at the grey Woofalon. He was in complete agony. "Gragghh! Why you... You'll p-pay for t-this..." Midess said and then he malfunctioned and dropped onto the floor, lifeless.

Brownie turned away from him and walked off. 'I must find Bebe, before anything bad happens', Brownie thought before tracking down her scent.

* * *

"Damn you girl! I'll kill you!" Cynthia shouted at Bebe before grabbing Zero's sword and running towards Bebe. Bebe could only stand at stare, not expecting the demon to charge at her. Bebe closed her eyes so she won't see the bad fate that will befall her... Only to feel nothing. She looked up to find Brownie standing there holding Cynthia's sword with her hand. Blood was pouring out of Brownie's hand, but she didn't pay any mind to it. "I won't let you hurt Bebe", Brownie said glaring. Cynthia laughed. "Too late for that mutt! Look at her broken body!"

Brownie glared again and shoved the sword forwards, causing Cynthia to lose balance and fall on the ground. Brownie took the time to check Bebe's wounds. "Are you okay? Where's that dragon?" Brownie asked. Bebe looked down. "I-I'm fine and Ryuu is dead. Again", Bebe answered. Brownie pat her head. "It will be okay. Now then, let's finish this", Brownie said and Bebe nodded.

Cynthia had gotten up. "Ha! You dare challenge me?! Bring it on then! Zero! Aid me!" Cynthia commanded. "Yes, my lady", Zero said before jumping down and getting another sword.

Cynthia was the first to make a move. She took a swing at Bebe but Brownie managed to block her moves with her own sword. "Tsk. Zero, dispose of the girl. I'll deal with the mutt", Cynthia demanded. Zero complied and fought Bebe who had her sword from a nearby stand.

Bebe blocked all of Zero's moves and went in to attack his chest. She managed to get him, but just barely. Because he was a demon, it would take a lot more than a stab through the chest to kill him, but that doesn't mean it didn't badly affect him. Bebe and Zero kept clashing and Brownie was experiencing a lot of problems. Cynthia was a fast fighter and Brownie could barely block them. Brownie was able to get some hits in but they weren't serious. Brownie on the other hand suffered lots of bad wounds that are either fresh or old ones from Ryuu or Midess. 'Damn, this woman's tough! There must be some weakness on her! Wait. Cynthia's a demon. Demons are darkness creatures. Darkness is weak to light', Brownie looked a the poorly lit room. There were curtains covering up windows.

Brownie shot a ball of fire at one of the curtain. Cynthia was shocked but laughed soon after. "What the hell was that supposed to do?" she mocked but Brownie only tilted her sword upwards towards the light in the window and created light over Bebe. She laughed even more. Zero laughed with her. "Really, what stupid idea are you thinking? Dogs are really stupid animals I tell you. Well now I'm gonna- Ugh!" Cynthia stopped what she was saying as she was struck with strong power. She turned to look and saw that Bebe reflected the light back at her. Blood spewed out of Cynthia's mouth and other parts of the body and then she collapsed on the floor.

"My lady!" Zero shouted as he ran to her. "Good one Bebe", Brownie said to Bebe. She smiled. "What kind of god would I be if I didn't know something as simple as that?" Bebe said, using the same words Brownie did.

"D-Damn you..." Cynthia hissed as she stood up much to her servant's dismay. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Cynthia shouted before shooting a large ball of dark electricity at Bebe.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. The sacrifice

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The dark energy ball of electricity came flying at Bebe. Being that she was only human, Bebe could die from it. Bebe closed her eyes again due to shock, but Brownie had jumped in front of it and took the hit from it. Bebe looked up at Brownie and she gasped; Brownie's earphone had cracked and broke off.

Brownie screamed in pain from the electricity and she slumped down to the floor. "Damn. I missed. Zero, let's go quickly", Cynthia said before transforming into a giant blue cat with Zero on her head and took off.

Bebe ran to Brownie. "Brownie! Are you all right!?" Bebe frantically asked. Brownie forced her eyes open and looked at Bebe. "...I'm fine...", she answered slowly. Suddenly, Brownie started to glow. Bebe gasped. "What's happening!?" Bebe asked. "The earphone was the thing that was keeping me alive all this time. If it were to break, I would die. My body's now fading away...", Brownie explained. Bebe started to cry. "No! You can't die! The world depends on you! You are my best friend! I don't know what I'd do if you were to die", Bebe exclaimed, picking up Brownie's god hand with both of hers. "Please...?" Bebe asked quietly. Brownie smiled and closed her eyes.

"I have to go. Father's... Waiting for... Me..." Brownie then faded and the particles of her body rose high into the air before dispersing. Bebe then started to sob loudly.

* * *

It has been 5 months since Brownie's passing and the cat demons hadn't made a move. Bebe wasn't the same after Brownie died. She was more miserable and gloomy now. 'First my parents, then Ryuu and now Brownie... It's not fair', Bebe occasionally thought. She was sitting on her bed at the moment, looking at a picture of her and Brownie smiling together. Bebe smiled, remembering the day the picture was taken.

Memories of her and Brownie flashed in her mind and she sobbed more. "Brownie... Why?"

* * *

In another world

* * *

It was a world. A rather big world. It was peaceful (Most the time) and this world had no such thing as magic or evil demons trying to take over the world. It was polluted and many people enjoyed their lives to the fullest in this world. Many people loved living in this world; All except for one 15 year old girl. She absolutely hated it here. She hated how people polluted the world, she hated how people throw litter everywhere as if it was no big deal, she hated how the forests were dying and animals were coming to extinction and she especially hated how the world was selfish, racist and sexist. She wish she could get away from it all.

She had never had good friends to care about her. She was always left alone. People hated her non-childish nature and maturity. She hated their childish personality back. The girl wished the world would be cleaner and everyone thought about others and never acted childish. Except that was too much to ask. She had committed to self harm at the age of 13, and it still does occasionally happen but not as much now. There was always something that stopped her from hurting herself.

It was a good thing she is still alive actually; Unknown to her, she has a very big role in her life and her role is in the world of her dreams. The girl will play a role where she is a hero of another world.

Her name, is Kaia Hornby.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Victory God Brownie's legend. But that doesn't mean the story has ended. There will be a sequel to this story known as 'Bebe's wish.' I hope you will read it when it is published. Till then, I hope you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
